


Let's Play: Tattletail (With Zarc and Ray)

by FableWriteworth



Category: Tattletail (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: But then she is, F/M, OC's are only there for the beginning and ending, Ray isn't amused, Ray tries to take this serious, Ray uses Zarc as a meat shield, Very minor Genesishipping, Zarc and Ray are basically let's players, Zarc becomes a parent, Zarc has a custody battle over a toy, Zarc is reliving his childhood, Zarc is scared of barbies, Zarc won't let her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableWriteworth/pseuds/FableWriteworth
Summary: With the conclusion of "ArcOver: Tattletail", the Arc-V Actors thought that it was over, however, Fable has a new invention that she wants Zarc and Ray to play test. An invention that brings a game to life.
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Level 0: Let The Game Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fable introduces the VRSVS to Zarc and Ray.

"...and I promise you it's 100% safe!" Fable continues with a smile. "I just need someone to test for bugs and the like. I would ask my siblings, but they're all busy. And I have no idea where Angel is." Sitting in front of Fable were two people. The first one was Ray Akaba, the daughter of Leo Akaba and the original owner of the Dimensional Bracelets. The second was Zarc, the Demon Duelist of the Original Dimension, but he had long since gave up the title ever since he was resurrected.

"Not that I mind testing some of your creations, Fable, but...can't you test it yourself?" Ray asked.

"I could." Fable admitted. "But I'm also the only one who knows how the machine works so if something **were** to go wrong, I would have a lot of difficulty getting out. Plus...." Fable taps her pointer fingers together, shyly looking down at the ground. "...I'm really bad with horror games." 

"Bad with horror games? But don't you write horror stories?" Zarc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And don't you base those horror stories off of horror games?" Ray added. 

"W-well, you see..." Fable stammered, her face redden. "Those games the movies are based on? I don't exactly play them myself. I...actually go on DuelTube and watch other people...play the horror game..." Ray and Zarc blink slowly at this young girl in front of them. 

She was known as the protector of the Gacha Realm (at least until her Creator returns), but was a complete scaredy cat when it came to horror games and movies. 

"Alright then." Zarc said, standing up from the couch. "Weird flaw, but sure. I'll help test it out. Not sure if Ray would want to help though."

"Excuse me? What is **that** suppose to mean?" Ray asked with a sharp look. Fable swallows nervously, already sensing the tension between the two. 

"Didn't you hear Fable? She only has one game ready for the VR system-"

"A-actually, it's called VRSVS..." Fable pointed out, but her words went unheard as Zarc continued.

"-and Tattletail is literally about demonic toys trying to murder you."

"Are you saying I can't handle horror games?" Ray accused, standing up to face Zarc.

"Ray, I **know** you can't handle horror games." Zarc said with a knowing smirk. A smirk that said he knew exactly what he was doing and damn be the consequences. 

"Oh ho ho! It. Is. On!" Ray punctuated each word with a jab of her finger. She turned back to Fable with a sweet smile. "Fable, where is this machine of your's?" 

* * *

Fable led the way through her manor, getting into a silver elevator. There was no buttons on the elevator. You didn't need them. Fable's home was a very special home, being created by her own hands. As long as you had a clear picture of where you wanted to go, the elevator would take you to that room. 

When the doors open up, the play testers realized that they were in a room they didn't recognize. In the center of the room Ray and Zarc recognized a machinethat looked an awful lot like the Arc System, however, at the bottom of the machine were two pod shape beds. On one side of the room was what looked to be a control panel with numerous buttons, dials, and levers as well as many blank computer screens on top. 

"This is it! The Virtual Reality Solid Vision System! Or VRSVS for short!" 

"So this is the machine that's gonna bring the game to life?" Zarc asked. 

"Yup! Since Solid Vision brings life to the Duel Monsters, who said it couldn't bring life to other games as well?" 

"Well, let's get this show on the road. What do you need us to do?" Ray question. Fable walked over to the pods and pressed a red button on the side. The lids to the pods slowly open with a hiss. 

"I'm just gonna need you two to lay down and put these helmets on." Connected to the inside of the pods were white helmets with a black visor. Ray and Zarc did as they were instructed, fitting the helmets onto their heads and lying down. 

"Oh, wow. This is surprisingly comfy." Zarc said, stretching out in the pod. 

"Of course! I wouldn't want anyone to be uncomfortable while playing!" Fable exclaims, rushing about, making sure everything was in order. "Alright now. We're ready to begin! But just remember, if you guys need a break or you feel like something isn't right, just call for me."

"Call for you?" Ray repeated.

"I'll be watching your progress on the monitors back here." Fable waves her hand over at the computer screens. "So I'll have my eyes and ears on you both at all times." 

"Alright. I guess I feel a little better about this. Especially since Zarc is coming with me." Ray murmurs as the pod closes her in.

"Awww, do I make you feel safe, Rayray?" Zarc cooed.

"No. I'm just gonna take immense satisfaction in your screams of horror."

"Uhh...excuse me, but if anyone is going to be screaming in fear, it's gonna be you." 

"Says the guy with a fear of Barbies." 

"Barbies aren't the problem! It's those...'other' ones..." Zarc shivers, thinking of those life-like dolls with their giant eyes and robotic voices. As the two continued to bicker, Fable took a seat in her computer chair and rolled over to the control panel.

"Select game....Tattletail" Fable mumbles to herself as she selects the settings from her computer. "Player 1....Zarc....Player 2....Ray.....Game Start!" Fable shouts as she presses a glowing green button on the panel. Zarc and Ray's eyes fall shut as their minds are transported to the game of Tattletail.


	2. Level 1: A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarc and Ray press start.

**December 20th, 1998**

**~5 Days Until Christmas~**

Zarc and Ray open their eyes to find themselves in a small room of what appears to be a young boy. Zarc spun around the room slowly, taking it all in. He touched the sheets on the bed and marvel at how real it felt. He then tried the carpet beneath his feet, the wooden dresser against the wall, and even the door knob. Zarc looked like a kid on Christmas, even though the date was December 20th in the game. 

"This is amazing! Holy Obelisk! Fable has really outdid herself now! Look! The game even made us look like kids!" Zarc said, looking down at himself. Instead of appearing like their normal selves, Zarc and Ray now looked like younger versions of themselves and were dressed in sleepwear. Zarc wore a matching black and neon green pajama shirt and pants while Ray wore a pale yellow nightgown.

Ray went to say something but was cut off as a noise sounded behind them. It sounded sort of like someone was typing on a type writer. The noise was coming from two duel disks, two duel disks that unmistakably looked like their own. On the screen were red words.

**Task: Open Your Christmas Present Early.**

"Hey Zarc, look at this." Ray said, pointing at their duel disks. Zarc saw the words, picking up his duel disk.

"Oh, that must be our goal in the game. Guess we should get started." Zarc and Ray attached their duel disks to their arms and the two of them exited the room, exploring around the empty house. There was a bathroom next to their room followed by a closed door, and a kitchen at the very end of the hallway with a back door. The living room was also connected to the same hallway via another door and to the kitchen. Opposite of the kitchen was an open doorway that had light spilling out of it.

Upon looking through the open doorway, Zarc and Ray found a set of stairs leading down to the basement.

"Wait...our Christmas present is down there?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be under the tree?" 

"Well, yeah. But if it was under the tree then it wouldn't be as creepy." Zarc replied. Just as they were about to go down into the basement, new words pop up onto their duel disks. This time they were white.

**_Hint: You're Allowed To Run. Careful! It Makes Noise._ **

"But walking doesn't?" Ray asked the game skeptically. 

"Rules of the game, Ray. Rules of the game." Zarc said over his shoulder as he descended down into the basement. Ray ran down to catch up with him. As she ran she notice in the corner of her eye a yellow icon in the shape of a megaphone appear on her duel disk's screen, beeping each time she took a rushing step. The icon only went away when she stop running. Zarc looked back at her confused, seeing the icon appear on his duel disk as well. They both soon got their explanation in another hint.

**_Hint: Watch The Yellow Icon On The Top Right To See When You Are Making Noise._ **

The small hallway was dark and cramp with junk piled up beside the walls, but the actual basement was vastly large with very little items strewn about. The entire dusty room was lit up by a bare light bulb. In each direction there was a small doorway. 

The doorway across from them seem to have its own light so that's where Ray and Zarc checked first. The two of them poke their heads around the corner to see that it was just a dead end room with another bare light bulb. On a table at the end of the room was a white present with red polka dots tied with a red bow. 

"Found it!" Zarc announced. Without waiting up for Ray, Zarc opens the gift, first taking off the lid and then pulling the boxed toy out. The toy box was red with the words, Talking Tattletail, on the front. Through the plastic screen they could see the purple Tattletail inside, its blue eyes wide open. Ray looked down at her duel disk to see that their task wasn't completed yet.

"You need to take the entire Tattletail out, Zarc." Zarc reached in and pulled the toy out of its box. As soon as he did that, the toy started talking. 

**"You're in bigggg trouble."** The toy said, its robotic mouth not exactly in sync with its words. Again, on their duel disks, 3 new bars had pop up, similar in style to the Well Meter in the movie version Fable had created, except this was on screen and not on a compass-like toy. Like with Yugo, the red Feed meter was dropping little by little. 

"Whoa. This is kind of creepy." Zarc says, smiling at Ray. 

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's completely different from the prop versions we had during the movie. Those were scripted so you knew what they were going to say. This is freaky. Here." Zarc tries to hand the toy off to Ray who immediately backed away.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Oh ho! Who's afraid now?!" Zarc chuckles.

"I'm not scared! I just don't like it." Zarc rolled his eyes and cradles the toy like a baby.

"It's okay, Zarc Jr. I know Ray can be a meanie." 

"Zarc Jr?" Ray had to hold back a snort of laughter. "What the Shadow Realm, Zarc?" 

"What? I didn't have many toys growing up. I was all into dueling. I'm reliving my childhood, Ray and you can't stop me." 

"...Sure, Zarc. Sure." Ray glances back at her duel disk as she hears the typewriting noise again.

**Task: He Really Eats! Grab Some Food From The Upstairs Fridge.**

"Looks like we have to feed him."

"Then let's get to it." The two made their way back across the basement. Tattletail kept on spouting out weird lines as they made their way up the stairs. 

**"Me love you!"** Tattletail giggled.

"Aww, I love you to little guy." Zarc smiles. Ray sweat drops. This was going to be a long game. She can tell. 

**_Hint: Keep Track Of Tattletail's Needs Using The Bars On The Top Left Of The Screen._ **

When they got up to the kitchen Zarc went straight to the fridge and opened it up. 

"Hey, Ray? Can you feed a Tattletail cheese?" Zarc asked from behind the fridge door.

"Zarc, does it really matter?"

"Well, sorrrryyy." Zarc said with a roll of his eyes. "Moody." He whisper under his breath which Ray clearly heard.

"Hey, I heard that." Ray growled, kicking the door with the back of her foot. "Would you please take this seriously? We're in a horror game." Zarc finish feeding Tattletail and shuts the door.

"I know that, Ray, but a game is still game. No matter the genre. Lighten up a little." Zarc said as their new task appeared.

**Task: Brushable Hair. Use The Brush In The Living Room To Clean Tattletail.**

"We got people watching us. We gotta entertain." Zarc turned to make his way to the living room. "Isn't your Standard Counterpart a dueltainer like mine?" He added, over his shoulder. Ray blinked. As annoying as he was right now, Zarc did make some good points. By the time she got to his side, Zarc was already setting down the brush he had been using back on the couch. 

**Task: Wrap Tattletail Back Up.**

Just as this happens, Tattletail yawns.

 **"Yawn! Me tired."**

"Guess we put him back in the box." Zarc said. "Alright! Back down into our creepy basement." Ray followed silently. When they got down the steps, the light in the small hallway flickered off, casting them into darkness. The Tattletail is Zarc's arms begins to shake. 

**"It's dark!"** It cried. Zarc and Ray share a look and both of them are rushing forward.

"Well that was...something." Ray swallows as they made it back to the table without any more incidents.

"Pretty cheap scare, all in all." Zarc shrugs as he goes to place Tattletail back in his box. 

**"Tattletail go night night."** Tattletail says. 

"Yes. Yes, you do. And please...don't murder us in our sleep, Zarc Jr." Just as Zarc was about to put the present back, Ray spotted something on the table. It was a light blue egg with a dark blue ribbon painted on it. Picking it up, Ray realized that it was plastic. When she picked it up the world got completely dark, freaking out her and Zarc for a moment. 

"Whoa! Ray, what did you do?!" 

"I-I just picked up an egg toy thingy!" She shouted back. The egg broke apart in her hand all on its own and the item inside it drop into her hand. Getting a closer look, Ray could see that the item inside the egg was brown and mushy. A pungent odor surrounded it.

"Smells like...dog food." Ray said.

"Uhh...I think that is dog food. _**Chewed**_ dog food, at least." Some new words came up on their duel disk.

**Found Egg: #1**

**[Total Collected: 1/22]**

**Chewed Dog Food**

It was almost as if the game wanted to prove Zarc right. A look of disgust cross over Ray's face before she immediately flung the food somewhere into the darkness and wiped her soiled hand on her side.

"That is revolting!" 

"Eww, why did you pick it up?" 

"I thought it was important!" 

"Well, apparently there's 22 of them so...maybe they are?" The world finally returns to normal and Zarc finishes wrapping Tattletail back up. 

**Task: Go To Bed.**

"Gladly." Ray mutters as she turns on her heels and walks out of the basement with Zarc following. The hallway was still dark when they got to it. The two of them quickly moved past it and up the stairs to the first floor. As soon as they did, the phone that was hanging up on the wall started ringing. 

"Oh, the phone's ringing." 

"Who in the name of Ra would call at this hour?" 

"Wait, I actually think this happen in the movie." Zarc thought for a moment. "It did! I remember now! Yugo answered it." Zarc moves forward to do the same thing, but another hint pops up.

**_Hint: Don't Answer The Phone._ **

Ray sees the mischief glint in Zarc's eyes and she quickly yanks him back before he could do anything.

"No. Don't even think about it, Zarc."

"Come on, Ray. Live a little!" 

"Get into the bedroom. Now." 

"...I think we're a little too young for that, Ray." Zarc smirks. Ray's cheeks heat up at what she had just said. Without warning, Ray punches Zarc in the arm hard. "Ow! Geez, Ray!" 

"You know what I meant, idiot! Now get into the room so we can finish the level!" 

"Alright! Alright! Man, Yuya and Yugo have it tough." Zarc mumbles as he rubs his arm. As they were walking down the hallway to get to their room, both of them felt a cold draft. 

"Brr! It's freezing in here! Did someone leave a window open or something?" Ray asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I hate it when you're right." Zarc sighs, pointing forward. In the darkness Ray could see that the front door was now slightly ajar.

"That door wasn't open when we had Tattletail." Ray says uneasily.

"Nope." Zarc mumbles. "And his name is Zarc Jr." Ray doesn't argue with him. Both of them lean their bodies to the side as far as they could go without falling over, seeing if they could make out anything waiting for them outside in the dark. "I...I think there's an egg out there." 

"Those easter egg things, you mean?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah. Should I grab it?"

"If you can, but that door looks like a jump scare just waiting to happen." Zarc took a breath.

"If I don't make it back, tell my fans I love them." Ray rolled her eye as Zarc crept forward. He would take a few steps, wait and listen, then take a few more steps until he finally reached the door. Crouching down, Zarc made a quick grab for the egg before slamming the front door shut. 

Upon grabbing the egg, like before, the world darken and it cracked in Zarc's hand. A hairball fell into his hand much to both of their horror.

**Found Egg #2**

**[Total Collected: 2/22]**

**Hairball**

Zarc, much like Ray, throws it into the darkness.

"Are those eggs only filled with disgusting things?" He asked as Ray came up to his side. 

"Oh come on, Zarc. Live a little!" Ray taunted. Now it was Zarc's turn to be annoyed.

"Very funny." He said. When they both enter the bedroom, Zarc threw his hands in the air.

"Another one?! Really?!" Sitting on the side table was a third egg. It hadn't been there before, when they first woke up in the game. Zarc looks over at Ray and nods at her. "Your turn."

"Excuse me?" 

"Hey, if all those eggs are going to be full of gross things it only seems fair that we do it together." 

"Fine." Ray grumbles as she picks up the egg. It cracked in her hand.

**Found Egg #3**

**[Total Collected: 3/22]**

**Missing Sock**

Ray lets out a sigh of relief as a blue baby sock fell into her hand.

"Oh thank Ra." 

"...Why is there a missing sock in an egg?" 

"Out of all the crazy stuff that has happened tonight, that's the weird thing to you?" Ray asked, setting the sock to the side.

"Considering we're in a horror game? Yes." Zarc said. They both waited around the room for a moment, but nothing seem to happen. Zarc looked down at his duel disk. "I think the game wants us to actually go to bed." He said, pointing at the bed.

"I guess that would make sense." Ray casts a quick glance at Zarc before shaking her head and pointing out the door. "Go sleep on the couch." 

"Eh? Why?" 

"Because I absolutely refuse to share a bed with you." 

"Ray, I am very insulted right now! Do you really that I would ever-"

"If my father finds out about this, he would stop at nothing to turn you into a card and rip you to shreds." Ray interrupts. Zarc blinks a couple of times.

"That....is a very good point." Zarc turned to leave. "Night, Ray!" Once Zarc was gone Ray slips under the covers while Zarc laid down on the couch in the living room. No sooner did she close her eyes she was opening them again.


	3. Level 2: Minor Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarc Jr causes some trouble.

**December 21st, 1998**

**~4 Days Until Christmas~**

Zarc was awaken by Ray shoving him off the couch. He landed on the ground with a yelp and sat up, rubbing his head. 

"Ow! Ray, what the Shadow Realm?!" Ray was in front of him, crossing her arms. 

"Well it's not my fault you share the same sleeping habits as Yuya and Yugo! You three could sleep through an explosion." 

"Doesn't mean you have to be such a nag about it." Zarc mutters.

"What was that?!" 

"Uhh...I said, what's that noise? Let's go check it out!" Zarc said, leaping to his feet and rushing out of the room with his duel disk. Ray sighs and checks the task on her duel disk. 

**Task: Investigate The Clunking Noise**

Like before, the basement door was wide open. 

"Back into the basement, who would have guessed?" Ray said sarcastically. 

"Zarc Jr! Are you having a rave down there?!" Zarc called from the top of the stairs. Ray raised an eyebrow at Zarc.

"A rave? Really?"

"Hey, I rather have the noise be that than the other alternative I'm thinking about." When they got no answer, but the clunking noise persisted they both decided to head further down into the basement. The light in the hallway was magically fixed so that was nice. When they enter the main room of the basement Zarc and Ray were able to pin point the noise coming from a dryer machine that was turned on. Whatever was inside it was clunking around against the metal. 

Due to Ray's keen eye, she spotted another egg on the ground beside the dryer machine. Nudging Zarc on, he picked it up.

**Found Egg #4**

**[Total Collected: 4/22]**

**Loose Change**

Ray looked over his shoulder at the spare change in Zarc's hands.

"So now the eggs are changing from gross to everyday things. Is there even a pattern?" Zarc shrugs. 

"If there is, we'll figure it out sooner or later." Zarc then reached forward and open the dryer machine door, which automatically switch off. Inside was none other than Tattletail. "Zarc Jr!" Zarc exclaims, pulling the toy out. "What were you doing in there?"

The toy didn't answer, instead proclaiming that it was dizzy. When Zarc picked up the Tattletail, Ray noted the low battery bar on their duel disks.

"So....no rave, but nothing creepy either."

"You don't think that a robotic toy coming out of its box all on its own isn't creepy?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Less creepy than what happen in the movie." Zarc replied. 

**"La de dop da!"** The Tattletail sang, its voice getting lower and deeper the more battery it lost. 

**Task: Charging Station Included. Please Charge Tattletail.**

"Looks like we need to charge him or he's gonna run out of battery."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Ray questioned. "With no battery the Tattletail won't be able to do anything."

"First off, his name is Zarc Jr. And second, are you suggesting I let my child die from battery deprivation?!"

"Zarc." Ray stated his name in such a tone to show that there was no room for debate on this one. Zarc glanced at her before sighing.

"Fine. Fine! I'll let the battery run out. On one condition!" Zarc pushed the Tattletail into Ray's hands. " **You** hold him!"

"What? Why?!" 

"Because if this results in a jump scare then you're the one who deserves it." Ray rolled her eyes, but voice no further complaints. 

Zarc and Ray stared at the Tattletail, watching the battery meter drop lower and lower until there was nothing left. However, despite this, the Tattletail persisted.

 **"Uh! Ohhhhhh....Uh! Ohhhhhh...."** The Tattletail gargled, sending shivers down their spines.

"Okay, I changed my mind. Put him on the charger." Ray said quickly, pushing the toy back into Zarc's arms and pointing at the charger pad that had magically been set up beforehand on a table in the middle of the basement. 

"Gladly!" Zarc responds, setting the Tattletail on it. The meter slowly began to climb back up to full, although this meter took much longer than the other two needs. Once it was finally full, Zarc picked up the Tattletail and the task changed.

**Task: Let's Have Some Fun! Find A Vase In The Basement To Play With.**

**"Let's play a game!"** The Tattletail chirps. 

"How about no." Ray said, shaking her head, but Zarc was already heading towards one of the side rooms.   
"Zarc? Zarc, what are you doing?!" Ray said, following after him into an even smaller room. This room had a few miscellaneous items, including a small green vase on a box that Zarc was reaching for.

"What? Zarc Jr is bored, Ray. That goes against everything my dueltaining stands for. Besides-" Zarc turns back around to reach for the vase again. "-the task has never lied to us before." The moment Zarc's fingertips touch the vase, it shatters into pieces and the light flickers off completely. 

"Z-Zarc, I swear to Ra if we die here-!"

 **"It's dark!"** The Tattletail cried, interrupting Ray.

**Task: Grab Flashlight.**

"Quick! A light! I need a light!" Zarc shouted. Looking around quickly, Ray spotted a flashlight on the bottom shelf behind a box. She grabbed it but couldn't find a switch on it.

**_Hint: Shake Flashlight [Right Click] 5X To Fully Charge._ **

Ray shook the flashlight, which lit up the bulb inside it. When Ray aimed it where Zarc last was, that spot was empty.

"Z-Zarc?!" Ray cried out in fear.

"Over here! Hurry!" Zarc called from behind a curtain. Ray rushed over, pulling back the fabric.

"Zarc!" She called. Zarc appeared, holding Tattletail, but also an egg. The toy had stop shaking but Ray could see that the light was fading away pretty quick. 

"Never mind. I got it!" Zarc exclaims cheerfully. 

**Found Egg #5**

**[Total Collected: 5/22]**

**Peanut Shells**

"Huh, well I guess whoever is planting these got a little hungry on the job, eh Ray?" Zarc said, turning to look at her. Ray stared at him for a couple of seconds before gritting her teeth and smacking him on the shoulder with the shake light. 

"You idiot!"

"Ow! Rayyyy-" Zarc whines. 

"Don't scare me like that! I was actually worried something had happen to you!" She snapped. 

"Aww, Ray! You do care!" 

"Only because I don't want to restart this level." Ray said, shaking the flashlight a few times to get it back to full charge. 

"A shake flashlight? Really? Who even uses those anymore?"

"It was the only thing I could find!" Zarc looked around the darken room.

"Looks like the lights aren't coming back anytime soon." 

"If they were, the game wouldn't have given us a flashlight in the first place." Ray looked on her duel disk to see what their next task was. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

**Task: Oh No...**

"Oh no? What do you mean 'oh no'?!" Ray shouts at the game, aiming the light at their only exit, half expecting something to jump out at them.

"Zarc Jr, what did you do?!" Zarc asked the toy. Tattletail didn't respond. Zarc and Ray stared at their exit for a long while before finally Zarc gestures at the door. "Ladies first?" Giving Zarc a determined look, Ray set her shoulders and marched forward. She wasn't going to let Zarc know how spooked she was right now. Zarc followed right behind, Tattletail in hand.

When they reach the main room Ray immediately froze when she saw a pair of blood red orbs staring at her from the corner of the room. Zarc, not knowing she had stop, crashed right into her causing Ray to scream in fright and drop the shake light and lose their light for a good few seconds. Then the lights came back on. Ray immediately grabs the shake light while Zarc had a hand over his pounding heart.

"Okay....what...the fuck...was that?" He asked. In the spot where the red eyes were, there was an plastic egg.

**Task: Wrap Tattletail Back Up**

**"Me Tattletail! Me love you!"**

**_Hint: Some events and creatures make your flashlight go out. Shake again._ **

"Creatures? Oh yeah. That's reassuring." Ray mutters as she grabs the egg that was there since Zarc grabbed the last two.

**Found Egg #6**

**[Total Collected: 6/22]**

**French Fry**

"Ewww, gross." Ray whines as she throws the french fry away.

 **"Yawn! Me tired."** The Tattletail yawned.

"Alright...let's just...put Zarc Jr back in his box." Zarc said. As he was putting the toy back into his box, Tattletail said one last thing.

 **"Mama scary!"** Zarc and Ray shared a look.

"Having any regrets about this yet?" Ray asked.

"Only a few." Zarc replied.

**Task: Go To Bed**

When Zarc and Ray returned to the first floor that were greeted by someone knocking on their front door. Both of them look down towards their duel disk. Their task hasn't changed. Before they could debate if they should or shouldn't answer the door, the knocking stops. 

"What was that about?" Ray asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm going to bed. Night Ray." Zarc waved before disappearing into the living room. Ray went into the bedroom, setting the shake light in front of the television. She curls up under the sheets of her bed and closes her eyes.


	4. Level 3: Mama's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarc and Ray meet Mama.

**December 22nd, 1998**

**~3 Days Until Christmas~**

"Ray. Ray, wake up." Ray blinked open her eyes, only to flinch as Zarc shined the shake light in her eyes. 

"Zarc? What the heck are you doing?" Ray sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You seriously can't tell me you don't hear that." Zarc said, raising an eyebrow. Ray paused and listen. Outside the room, she could hear a strange grinding noise. Ray grabbed her duel disk and attached it to her arm.

**Task: Investigate The Grinding Noise**

"Alright. Let's go see what Tattletail is up to this time."

"It's Zarc Jr."

"I'm not calling it that." Ray said over her shoulder as they went down to the basement. The first thing that both Zarc and Ray noticed was that the basement was completely dark so they had to use their flashlight, and when they did they found a trail of eggs leading to the room on the left, the only room they haven't seen yet. They both shared a look.

"This is probably a dumb idea." Zarc sighed as Ray grabbed an egg.

"No. This **is** a dumb idea."

**Found Egg #7**

**[Total Collected: 7/22]**

**Doll Hair**

"Ohhh, Zarc, look!" Ray held up the hair, causing Zarc to jump.

"Get that cursed hair away from me, you witch!" Zarc cried as Ray chuckled. She rolled her eyes and threw the hair out while Zarc grabs the second egg. 

**Found Egg #8**

**[Total Collected: 8/22]**

**Dead Beetle**

"Hey, Ray. Catch." Zarc toss the dead insect at her, causing Ray to shriek.

"Ahh! Y-you jerk! Act your age!"

"Ha! Hi pot, name's kettle." Zarc smirks as Ray snatches the next egg off the ground while Zarc took the last one.

**Found Egg #9**

**[Total Collected: 9/22]**

**Broken Crayon**

**Found Egg #10**

**[Total Collected: 10/22]**

**Lost Earring**

Once the eggs were cleared Zarc shook the shake light and aimed it into the room. Inside, in the very back was a large brown Tattletail. It wasn't in a box like the first Tattletail, and honestly that made it even creepier. In front of it was another egg.

"Wait...do you think that's...Zarc Jr's mama?" Zarc asked.

"I don't know, but the grinding noise is definitely coming from it." Ray whisper.

"Hey! Mama! You already had your chance to be a parent to Zarc Jr! Oh, and FYI, we are very happy together!" The Mama Tattletail didn't say anything, but Ray held back a snort of laughter at the idea of Zarc fighting for guardianship over Tattletail with another Tattletail. She elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Enough goofing around. Let's go. You, in front of me." Ray said, pushing Zarc to be in front of her. 

"W-what?! Are you using me as a meat shield?!" 

"Hey, you're the one who wants to have a custody battle with Mama over there and I got an egg to grab." Zarc shook the shake lights a few times and they both crept over to the toy. They reached the egg first and Ray grabbed it. 

**Found Egg #11**

**[Total Collected: 11/22]**

**Fingernail Clippings**

"Eww, they're going back to being gross again." Ray whined.

"Hey, Ray. Look what I found." Ray looked up to see Zarc holding up a red tape. 

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in this little safe right here." Zarc points behind him. "And, coincidentally, Mama here has a tape deck." 

"Fine. Load it up." Ray sighs. Zarc hands the flashlight to Ray so that he could place the tape into Mama. Ray kept a watchfully eye on the toy, ready to warn Zarc if the thing so much as blinked. Zarc closed up the tape deck and presses play. Once he did, Mama's head began to spin as eerie child-like music began to play. 

**"The children thought that Mama would never find them, as long as she couldn't see them. Turn the page."**

"Oh, so it's like, one of those storybook toys. You know, where it has a book to go with it and you read along. I think I had one when I was a kid." Ray reminisces. 

**"But Mama could still hear the children. The pitter-patter of their little feet brought led Mama right to them. Turn the page."**

"Did your toy ever read terrifying stories to you?" Zarc asked, as he slowly began backing away from the toy followed by Ray, unsure of what to expect.

 **"Then Mama found all the children, every last one, and put them right back to bed."** The story came to end, but Mama's head continued to spin unnaturally. Zarc narrowed his eyes.

"Hold up. Are you trying to come after **my** kid, bitch!" Ray sweat drops. "I will fight you! Possessed toy, or not!" Ray looked down at their duel disks, since their task has changed. 

**Task: Find Tattletail Upstairs**

_"Wait, Tattletail is upstairs?"_ Now knowing this information Ray could faintly hear the childish laughter of Zarc Jr coming from somewhere upstairs. She tugged on Zarc's sleeve. "Zarc, I think your...'son' is upstairs." 

"Huh?" Ray pointed at their duel disks. Zarc read the task and turned back to Mama. "This isn't over." He growled as Ray pulled him back into the basement. They went back up the stairs, finding the purple toy in the living room. Not only was he in the living room, he was sitting on top of an overturned garbage can, the trash strewn all over the floor.

"Zarc Jr!" Zarc gasped. "What in the Four Dimensions were you doing up here?! Now look at the mess you've made! Do you have any idea how long it is going to take to clean this up?!" Zarc asked the toy as it continued to giggle.

"Well, at least we know one thing." Ray smiles. "He's definitely your son, Zarc." 

"Hey, I can be neat!" Zarc protested as he picked up Tattletail. 

**"Tattletail, that's me! Show me Mama!"** Zarc Jr cried, much to the shock of Zarc.

"Why would you want to see her?! I'm like, the best dad ever!" 

**Task: Bring Tattletail To Mama**

"Zarc." Ray placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let the boy see his mother."

"Fine, but I'm not speaking to her." Zarc mutters, playing along, secretly glad that Ray was warming up. The two headed back down to the basement, Ray keeping the light strong as they descended. When they enter the room, a cold ball formed in the pit of their stomachs when they saw that Mama wasn't there anymore, but in her place was an egg.

 **"Where's Mama?"** Zarc Jr question innocently. 

"W-would you look at that, Zarc Jr? Your mother left us again." Zarc tried to joke over the growing fear in voice. He picked up the egg that was left in the spot Mama was in. 

**Found Egg #12**

**[Total Collected: 12/22]**

**Ketchup Packet**

"Don't be behind us. Don't be behind us. Don't be behind us." Ray chanted as they both slowly turned around. Nothing was there, but honestly, Ray isn't sure if they should be relieved by this or not.

 **"Yawn. Me tired."** Tattletail yawns again.

**Task: Wrap Tattletail Back Up**

Zarc and Ray put Tattletail back in his box without much incident.

**Task: Clean Up Tattletail's Mess**

"Ra dang it, Zarc Jr." Zarc sighs as they both headed towards the stairs. 

"Feeding, grooming, and now picking up their messes. I'll give the toy props for being accurate. It is like taking care of a child." Ray mumbles. Just as they were halfway up the stairs the lights began flickering. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Zarc groans as the lights shuts off completely, leaving them with just their flashlight. Suddenly, that same grinding noise Mama was making before was coming from the living room. 

"Well?" Ray turned to Zarc.

"What?" 

"It's your kid's mess. Go and clean it." Ray urged him on.

"Excuse me? When we opened that box we both accepted the burdens of parenthood." Suddenly Ray scream, covering her mouth in horror. Zarc jolted. "What?! What?!" Ray pointed a trembling finger behind him and Zarc turned around. In the darkness he could just make out a pair of red glowing orbs, the grinding noise now becoming louder.

Swallowing down as much fear as he could, Zarc took the flashlight from Ray and shook it twice before slowly raising the beam of light towards it. The light caught the beast for a moment before sputtering and turning off, but a moment was all they needed to see what it was.

It was Mama, except less creepy and more monstrous. Her brown fur was now stained red with dried blood, her closed mouth was now open, showing off large vicious fangs, and her eyes now pools of bright red. Zarc hurriedly shook the flashlight again, but it wouldn't even turn on anymore. It seem like with each shake of the flashlight, Mama drew closer to them. 

**"Mama will look after you."** Mama spoke and that's what did it for Ray. Grabbing Zarc's arm, they ran back down the steps, careless of whatever noise they made. Ray's breath was coming in short bursts while Zarc was swearing quietly.

When they turned to go down the small hallway that lead into the basement, both of them froze when they saw the red eyes.

"S-she can teleport?!" Ray exclaims, getting ready to bolt back up the stairs.

"Okay! Okay! You can have him on the weekends, but that's it!" Zarc yelled out one last desperate joke

 **"Come to Mama."** Just as both of them were getting ready to make another run for it, Mama rushed at them, teeth bared, eyes blazing. Zarc and Ray couldn't stop their screams.

Then they opened their eyes.

* * *

"Are you both alright?!" Fable exclaims, opening the pods so that the two could sit up. "You both screamed really loud. I hope that jump scare wasn't too bad." 

"W-wait, what?" Ray looking around, still trying to catch her breath while Zarc had his head in his hands. 

"You both were in there for a good half hour or so. You should probably take it easy for a bit." Fable said, checking over Ray before going over to Zarc.

"Holy Horakhty." Zarc murmurs. "I've never screamed so loud in my life." He glanced over at Ray. "That jump scare really got me."

"Yeah, it did! Man, for hardcore duelists, you two crack pretty easy under pressure." A new voice join. Sitting in the computer chair where Fable used to sit was a young woman about the same age as Fable, but much like Fable, she was immortal and so age doesn't exactly apply to her. Her long hair spilled down past her shoulders and she wore a simple dress that stop at her knees with long sleeve. Everything about this girl was white. From her hair to her dress, even her eye color was white!

"Angel? When did you get here?" Zarc asked.

"Around the time you guys started the 2nd level and it was great! I never knew the two 'strongest' duelists could be so scared of a furby toy!" She giggles.

"Eh, what's that suppose to mean?!" Both Ray and Zarc asked. Angel gives them both a sly look.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything at first because I wanted you to figure it out on your own, but I guess I'll tell you." Angel goes over to the computer and rewinds the footage, showing them the last five minutes of the game before they had gotten jump scared. At a certain point Angel paused the footage and pointed at the corner. There you could see their duel disks, but there were words on it. 

"What is that?" Ray asked, squinting her eyes. 

"Loud noises attract Mama. Watch the yellow noise icon." Zarc read the words, blinking a few times. "Oh! So we were suppose to be quiet." 

"Yup!" Angel nods. "But you two were such scared little babies, neither of you were keeping an eye on your duel disk, resulting in that jump scare." 

"Hey! There's a big difference between dueling Z-ARC and facing off against a demonic furby toy from hell!" Ray argued. 

"Okay, how is that-?" Angel points at the red eyes from Mama. "Scarier than facing Z-ARC?" Angel points at him. 

"She's got you there, Ray." Zarc smirks.

"She isn't alone. Don't think we didn't hear your screams, Zarc. You were just as terrified as Ray, jokes or not."

"Wait, we?" 

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't the only one watching you guys." Angel points at the reviewers. "Some friends stop by. I invited them to come watch." Ray and Zarc blush.

"Well, this is just embarrassing now." Ray mumbles.

"Eh, no worries, you guys! You can rid that shame by beating that level and finishing this game!" Zarc and Ray share a look between each other then they look back at the machine before slowly shaking their heads and leaving the room.

"Huh, I guess my machine worked a little too well." Fable said, scratching her head.

"Oh don't worry, Fable. They'll be back." Angel grins.

"And what makes you so sure?" Fable asked as she saved their progress and closed out the game. shutting down the machine.

"This is Ray and Zarc we're talking about! And we both know they'll **never** leave a game unfinished!"


End file.
